Sous le masque
by lexie1019
Summary: Bella Swan, jeune chirurgienne de 29 ans, accepte une offre d'emploi à New York. Entre les retrouvailles avec sa famille et une vieille amie, un nouvel emploi et de nouvelles responsabilités, la vie lui rappelle rapidement que le passé peut ressurgir à tout moment…
1. Prologue

**Bonjour. J'ai décidée de me lancer et de vous soumettre mon histoire, en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue**

C'est un étrange sentiment de savoir que la fin est proche.

Que l'on va bientôt mourir.

Cela doit arriver un jour, fatalement. La fin est inévitable. Que cela soit de vieillesse, de maladies ou d'accident, sur une nouvelle poussière. Sans même s'en rendre compte. En fraction de seconde, tout est terminé.

Je repense aux dernières années, j'imagine que ce qui pourrait me venir en premier soit tous mes peurs, les soucis, les obstacles rencontrés, la maladie, les échecs, mes déceptions, ou bien encore la frustration ressentie.

Ou au contraire ; aux fous rires, aux balades tardives, les soirées près du feu, aux chansons sur lesquelles j'ai tellement dansé et à tous ces moments magiques, mémorables et tout simplement parfaits.

Mais, tout ce dont j'arrive à penser, c'est à toi.

Tes yeux d'un vert si particulier, tes fossettes quand tu souries, ton rire contagieux, tes bras autour de moi et à tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

L'amour qu'on a partagé.

Tant que sont passées sans toi.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai eu la sensation de mourir, un peu plus chaque seconde.

Je me sens en paix de bientôt aller te rejoindre.

J'ai fait en sorte de continuer à vivre, pour toi, comme tu le souhaitais.

Même après tout ce temps, la douleur ne s'est jamais estompée, ni apaisée, j'ai seulement appris à vivre avec elle. Comme une seconde peau

Je ne me souviens plus si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu as changé ma vie, tu as apaisé cette souffrance que je portais. Tu m'as fait grandir et m'épanouir. Tu m'as appris à m'accepter, à trouver mon équilibre et tout simplement à aimer.

Je devrais sans doute commencer notre histoire du début. En commençant, bien avant que tu ne rentres dans ma vie, à ce qui a déclenché tout ce qui a suivi, me menant à toi.

J'avais neuf ans, sans doute l'un des pires moments de ma vie, mais qui m'a mené à décider ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Les années qui ont suivi ont rendu mes convictions plus claires, totalement limpides.

L'adrénaline était ma drogue. La seule chose qui me faisait sentir vivante, entière, et ce, dont j'avais besoin pour avancer.

J'ai tout fait toute seule. Je n'avais besoin de rien, ni personne. J'ai étudié des nuits entières, progressant plus rapidement que mes pairs, me dévouant corps et âme au processus.

Puis, j'ai réussi.

Je tenais des vies entre mes mains, tous les jours.

Le jour où je suis devenue officiellement chirurgienne pédiatrique, est sans doute une de mes plus grandes réussites.

Je m'en sortais en avance, avec les honneurs et une réputation qui n'avait rien à envier à personne.

Ma carrière était tout pour moi.

Me sentir utile, indispensable, laissé une trace indélébile sur le monde. Défiez la mort, les pronostics, c'était presque comme faire de la magie, jour après jour Manquer de sommeil, vivre de caféine, passer 18 heures au bloc, tenir la vie entre mes mains. Tant que j'avais cette sensation, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je n'avais jamais espéré ou voulu être plus que ça.

Avant toi.

Je devrais peut-être commencer notre histoire beaucoup plus tôt que ça, presque quatre ans plus tôt pour être exacte, mais tout à vraiment commencer plus tard.

À cette journée précise…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Plusieurs année plus tôt

**_J'ai re-publier les chapitres, il y a eu un bug au moment de la mise en ligne. Cette histoire n'est pas une traduction, je l'ai écrite moi-même. S'il y a d'autre erreur, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

 _Plusieurs années plus tôt_

 _Mai 2018_

J'enlevai mon calot en soupirant, étais assis sur le banc près du bloc opératoire, dans lequel je venais de passer près de 6 heures, mon petit patient m'avait donné du fil à retordre heureusement, j'avais réussi à stabiliser et à envoyer au soin intensif en post-op, les prochaines 24 heures sauraient être décisives. Alors que j'allais me lever pour mettre à jour son dossier, une voix réservée derrière moi:

 **\- Dure nuit?**

Je reconnais instantanément mon chef de service, un chirurgien éminent, c'était pour lui que j'avais voulu faire mon internat et ma résidence ici, moi locataire avancé de mes frères. Le docteur Wilkins avait été mon mentor, mon modèle et ma plus grande inspiration. Il avait la quarantaine avancée, tout était moyen chez lui, du moins physiquement, il s'était démarqué pour son talent pour la chirurgie pédiatrique, il avait très bonne réputation et j'avais adoré travailler avec lui, pendant quelques années.

Ensuite, disons seulement qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur, professionnellement.

Maintenant, c'est à peine si je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui. Suite à un quiproquo et une situation un peu particulière dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvé, je m'étais attendu à avoir tout son soutien, malheureusement, il avait été des premiers à jeter la pierre, me disant que je devrais changer de spécialisation et que je n'y arriverais pas. Évidemment, il avait eu tort, et c'était la tête haute que j'avais eu ma titularisation avec tous les honneurs. Il ne s'était jamais excusé où avouer que j'avais eu raison de me battre pour ma place.

 **\- Nuit compliquée surtout,** Rétorquais-je, **excusez-moi, allez voir sa famille.**

Je suis partant sans attendre de réponse, ça m'importait peu, ce qu'il pensait, à présent. Je ne pardonnais pas facilement, et je n'oubliais jamais. J'étais sans doute rancunière, comme diraient mes frères. J'allais rapidement chercher un café, avant de me diriger vers un service rapide de soins intensifs, où j'avais laissé ma tablette électronique. L'objet est enfin retrouvé, le dossier de mon patient est rapidement devenu une conversation intime, il y a quelques années, j'étais en plein centre des couloirs de couloir.

 **\- New-York** , si ma mémoire est bonne

 **\- Non, disons que je m'intéresse pas à tout ça,** Répondit distraitement Connors, un autre interne, très professionnel

 **\- Puisqu'elle ne sourit jamais et est toujours si inaccessible, et qu'on dirait qu'elle n'a aucune émotion, très froide avec tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant venant d'une femme qui travaille en pédiatrie… Bref les internes et quelques résidents, l'appellent la princesse des Glaces.** Déclara-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de son interlocuteur.

Une infirmière à côté de moi, se racla la gorge, forçant les deux internes à se retourner vers elle, et donc apercevoir ma présence. L'interne eut au moins la décence de rougir.

 **\- Pourquoi, seulement, princesse ? Je suis plutôt la Reine !** Lançais-je sèchement

 **\- Retournez travailler,** aboya, Tamara, l'infirmière

Alors, que les internes s'enfuyaient rapidement, Tamara se retourna vers moi.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude,** Dis-je en balayant de la main, signifiant que le sujet était clos.

Je prenais une gorgée de café, d'une main, et saisis mon téléphone portable de l'autre. Vérifiant l'heure rapidement, 9 h 35. La journée ne faisait que commencer, et j'étais déjà debout depuis presque 14 heures. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, en me dirigeant vers la salle d'attente, après avoir vérifié que mon patient avait bien été transféré en soin intensif et que son état était toujours stable. Je repérais immédiatement les parents du petit, que je venais d'opérer. En chirurgie pédiatrique, principalement, on devait avoir un excellent lien avec les parents des petits humains, après tout, ils nous confiaient ce qui comptait le plus pour eux.

 **\- L'opération est terminée, et votre fils est en soin intensif,** annonçais-je immédiatement.

En annonçant tout de suite, que l'enfant avait passé au travers de la chirurgie, ça facilitait les mises en garde et le déroulement de l'opération, puisque les parents étaient plus détendus par la suite. La mère soupira de soulagement en se serrant contre son mari, un poids c'était envoler de leurs épaules.

 **\- Cependant, Tim a eu quelques complications pendant l'opération, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre à plusieurs reprises, il est stable pour le moment et je vais le suivre de très près. Pour le moment, son corps doit se reposer, et se remettre de la chirurgie, mais les prochaines 24 heures sauront déterminante. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher dans quelques instants, pour vous conduire à lui.** Continuais-je

 **\- Merci, mille fois, Merci,** Sanglota-t-elle de soulagement et de fatigue, en me prenant dans ces bras.

 **\- C'est mon travail,** dis-je simplement en lui tapant maladroitement le dos, mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes de remerciement et d'accolade, j'avais réussi à m'éclipser rapidement. Maintenant, que la tâche était accomplie, et que tout était sous contrôle, j'avais juste envie d'aller dormir quelques heures, avant que la prochaine urgence arrive. Je traversai l'hôpital, pour aller dans une autre aile à l'opposé de la salle d'attente. J'avançais rapidement, faisant fi des regards que l'on posait sur moi, j'étais habituée après tout ce temps. On pourrait croire que des chirurgiens lourdement diplômés et ceux en devenir soit au-dessus de tout ça, mais en réalité un hôpital ressemblait beaucoup à un lycée, avec des groupes bien distincts, du moins cet hôpital-ci fonctionnait comme ça. Les derniers potins attiraient les reines des abeilles et divertissaient tous les autres.

Cela fessait longtemps que j'attirais les murmures et les regards sur moi. J'avais fini le lycée à 14 ans, et commencé la fac à 15 ans et j'étais très travaillante, sans doute trop, pour les autres. Ça m'avait toujours placé à part. Durant mes années de collège, de lycée et même à la fac, j'étais la plus jeune. Quand j'ai commencé mon internat, je suis devenue la cible à abattre, la chirurgie est une spécialisation très compétitive, ayant plus de 4 ans de moins qu'eux, ils savaient instinctivement que j'étais plus intelligente que la moyenne.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'intégrer, si au début ça m'avait dérangé, aujourd'hui, j'en étais totalement indifférente, je m'étais habituée depuis le temps. Je ne m'étais jamais fait d'ami (e) s ou lié des relations avec mes pairs, et les dernières années n'avaient rien arrangé à la situation.

Je pénétrai finalement dans le local désiré, les murs d'un orange vif, m'accueillir comme à chaque fois. Je saluai d'un signe de tête la réceptionniste, avant de me diriger vers l'éducatrice, que je connaissais depuis un bon moment déjà.

 **\- Bonjour Carmen,** La saluais-je

 **\- Bonjour Dr Swan,** Sourit-elle

Malgré, que je la connaissais depuis quelques années, elle ne m'avait jamais appelée par mon prénom, je ne lui ai pas demandé de toute façon, contrairement à elle.

 **\- Il a passé une bonne nuit ?** Demandais-je

 **\- Oh oui, très bonne. Il s'est réveillé vers 8 heures, il termine son petit-déjeuner présentement.**

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, un petit garnement, pas plus haut que trois pommes, fonçait dans mes jambes.

 **\- Maman !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

 **\- Bon matin Wyatt, je suis venu te faire un petit coucou et t'embrasser avant d'aller dormir,** Souris-je pour la première fois de la journée

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur bien familière, et son sourire s'élargit faisant apparaître ces fossettes, qui faisaient craquer n'importent qui.

 **\- Tu as sauvé des vies, cette nuit ?** Demanda-t-il impatient

 **\- Oui, un petit garçon, comme toi.** Rigolais-je doucement à son enthousiasme

Mon fils avait été la plus grande surprise et le plus grand chamboulement dans ma vie. Il avait fêté ces 3 ans, la semaine dernière. Très intelligent pour son âge, il était vif d'esprit, et avait une passion sans borne pour mon métier. Il était très fier de dire que sa maman s'occupait des enfants, et qu'elle leur sauvait la vie. Sa fierté me faisait fondre à chaque fois, et j'adorais ce sentiment.

Ma grossesse avait ravivé les ragots, et c'était à ce moment que mon mentor, m'avait conseillé d'abandonner la chirurgie, et que c'était pratiquement impossible pour une maman seule de réussir une spécialisation, aussi complexe que la chirurgie pédiatrique, en jonglant avec un enfant. Cela avait été compliqué, mais je lui avais prouvé à lui et à tous les autres, que je défierais toutes les probabilités et que ce 'contretemps'n'allait pas me ralentir, ni me faire échouer.

Wyatt m'avait, en quelque sorte, ramené à un mode de vie plus sain. Me rendant sans doute plus humaine et normale aux yeux des autres. Avant, j'étais toujours au bloc, n'en sortant que pour manger, dormir, et prendre ma douche, maintenant, j'allais au parc, au restaurant, j'avais trouvé un équilibre entre la chirurgienne et la maman. Entre le bloc et la vie de tous les jours.

 **\- Chouette ! Tu sais maman, moi, plus tard, je veux faire comme toi,** S'exclama-t-il

Je regardais ces yeux d'un vert si particulier brillé à ces mots, et une fois encore mon cœur fondait.

 **\- Si tu travailles fort et que tu persévères, tu pourras tout faire et être qui tu veux,** Dis-je doucement en passant mes mains dans les boucles de ces cheveux

Ces cheveux châtain foncé étaient sans doute la seule confirmation de notre parenté, ça et le souvenir des douleurs de l'accouchement. Physiquement, il ne me ressemblait pas vraiment, ces yeux verts, sa mâchoire carrée avec ces rondeurs de bébé, qui s'estompaient à mesure que le temps passait, son nez droit… Tout qui rapportait à la deuxième personne responsable de sa venue au monde.

Je me penchais pour me mettre à sa hauteur, et le pris dans mes bras en le couvrant de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Je le relâchais doucement et tapotai doucement son nez.

 **\- Je vais aller dormir, maintenant, je suis fatiguée,** baillais-je prouvant mes dires

Son visage s'affaissait rapidement, laissant place à une moue boudeuse et mécontente.

 **\- Ne boude pas, chéri, je finis de travailler cette après-midi, ensuite on rentre à la maison, on mangera une pizza, on va dormir à la maison, et demain, on ira au parc, d'accord ?** Le consolais-je

Il soupira en décroisant les bras. Il était habitué à ce rythme de vie, même si cela était rarement facile à concilier.

 **\- D'accord, maman,** Acceptât-il à contrecœur.

 **\- Je dois y aller, je reviens te voir aussitôt que j'ai un peu de temps, promis,** dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. **Va rejoindre tes amis.**

Il courut rejoindre ses amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Wyatt était un enfant facile et il s'adaptait très bien, cependant, il ne restait jamais concentré bien longtemps. D'un enfant très tranquille, il pouvait devenir un enfant colérique et hystérique en une fraction de seconde. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une période passagère.

Je saluai l'éducatrice et sortie en quête d'une salle de repos. Je finis par en trouver une, vide, heureusement, je détestais dormir dans la même salle de repos que quelqu'un d'autre. Je jetai mon gobelet de café dans la poubelle et enlevai mes chaussures lentement, assommée par la fatigue. Je me glissais sous la couverture, en soupirant de bien-être et juste au moment où je sentais m'endormir…

 _ **DRING ! DRING ! DRING !**_

Commençant à être passablement énervée, je me saisis de mon téléphone, hésitant, quelques secondes, entre l'envoyer baladé contre le mur ou répondre.

Un appel en provenance de New York, je reconnaissais l'indicatif, puisque mes frères y habitaient.

 **\- Swan,** grognais-je

 **\- Bonjour, Docteur Swan.** Me salua-t-il. **Je suis navré de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Emil Ramsey, je suis le chef de chirurgie au New York Hospital, je vous contacte à propos d'une offre d'emploi. Vous devez connaître notre hôpital ?**

 **\- Oui, effectivement, c'est l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays, vous vous démarquez dans la plupart des spécialités.** Me rappelais-je

 **\- Oui, exactement ! Mon épouse, Lou Ramsey, vous a recommandée, et m'a parlé de votre parcours, un parcours hors du commun et on ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. Nous sommes présentement en modernisation de notre personnelle, depuis presqu'un an. Il y a notamment eu des améliorations en chirurgie Traumatologique, Fœtale et Général. Il ne manque que la Pédiatrie, et je pense que vous sauriez parfaite à ce poste.** Énuméra-t-il

 **\- Mon contrat se termine dans 2 semaines, si ma mémoire est bonne, et on m'a déjà proposé de renouveler mon poste pour les 3 prochaines années.** Déclarais-je tranquillement

 **\- Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, Docteur. Je ne vous pro** **pose pas un poste de chirurgienne pédiatrique, mais le poste de Chef du service Pédiatrique.** M'annonça-t-il

Tout à coup, j'étais parfaitement réveillée, et alerte.

 **\- Je vais avoir 29 ans, dans 2 mois. Personne n'a été nommé chef de service aussi jeune.** Rétorquais-je surprise

 **\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je modernise mes services, je crois sincèrement que vous saurez à la hauteur de ce poste. Vos résultats et vos performances parlent pour vous. La pédiatrie est l'un des secteurs les plus compétitifs et recherchés.**

 **\- Évidemment, que je saurais à la hauteur,** M'écriais-je

 _C'était une évidence, non ?_

 **\- Alors, le poste vous intéresse ?**

Un voyant lumineux s'alluma dans ma tête : Wyatt.

 **\- C'est une proposition très intéressante,** déclarais-je pensive, **quels sont vos services offerts en matière de crèche, pour le personnel ? Avez-vous une installation à l'intérieur de votre hôpital ?**

Certains hôpitaux avaient des crèches à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, d'autres dans un bâtiment adjacent. J'adorais avoir la crèche entre les murs, c'était beaucoup plus pratique, et je pouvais passer voir mon fils quand je le désirais, pour passer le maximum de temps avec lui. Surtout, je n'étais pas prête à sacrifier de ce temps, peu importe le poste.

 **-… Je… Oui… Oui, on a un service de crèche 24 heures à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, avec des éducatrices hautement qualifiées, et les parents peuvent aller voir leurs enfants en tout temps.** M'informa-t-il une fois sa surprise passée. **Vous avez un enfant ?**

J'eus un léger rictus sur les lèvres, tout le monde s'étonnait de ça, à chaque fois.

 **\- J'ai un fils, de 3 ans.** Déclarais-je. **Votre offre m'intéresse beaucoup, s'il y a une place disponible à la crèche pour lui, je considère à l'accepter, cependant, j'ai quelques affaires à régler ici et des gens avec qui discuté, je pourrais vous donner une réponse finale d'ici ce soir.**

Je devais parler à mes frères, je masquais mon empressement, revivre dans la même ville qu'eux, Jasper et Nathan. Juste cela… C'était merveilleux.

 **\- C'est parfait, Docteur Swan, j'en suis heureux, évidemment, il y aura une place disponible pour votre fils à la crèche, si vous acceptez le poste. J'attends votre appel pour 17 heures ce soir. Bonne journée, Docteur.** Conclut-il

 **\- Merci, et bonne journée à vous aussi, Docteur Ramsey.** Le saluais-je

Alors que je repasse mon portable sur la table de chevet, je reste quelques secondes figées. Malheureusement, vu l'heure, je ne pouvais contacter ni l'un ni l'autre de mes frères, ils pourraient travailler à cette heure-là. Jasper était policier et ambulancier Nathan, alors je devrais patienter. Mais cette offre était au-delà de mes expériences, je ne pensais pas devenir chef de service avant au moins 5 ans. À présent, j'étais certaine d'accepter ce poste.

Satisfaite de ma décision, je me repose sur les oreillers, prête à m'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres et…

 _ **BIP! BIP! BIP!**_

Et merde! Putain de bipeur!

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Je suis actuellement en train de compléter le chapitre 5. Puisque cette histoire n'a pas été écrit avec les personnages de Twilight, je suis en train de revoir quelques détails pour pouvoir publier des chapitres cohérents. Si une erreur se glisse ici et là, n'hésitez pas à faire partie, je ne suis pas un pro de l'orthographe et du grammaire en général mais je fais de mon mieux. Je suis ouvert à toute critique constructive. Si quelqu'un à l'hypothèse ou un avis, je saurais heureux de toute lires et de répondre à toutes (ou tous). Selon ce que vous pensez, je vais publier un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire, c'est mon seul salaire :)**

 _ **Lexie**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : New York, nous voilà !

_**Bonjour ! Puisque je vais publier une fois par semaine, je me suis dit que le lundi c'était parfait pour bien commencer.**_

 ** _Cette histoire n'est pas une traduction, quelques mots anglais ce sont glissés dût à un bug, j'ai corrigée les erreurs qui m'on été signalée. Si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire._**

 **Merci à Pims10 et Lilya77 pour vos commentaires.**

Guest : **Non, je ne suis pas traductrice, j'ai écris cette histoire du début à la fin. J'ai essayer de relire pour voir où était les mots en anglais dans le prologue, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvée, si vous pourriez revoir où se situait l'erreur précisément je la rectifirais avec plaisir. Merci pour votre commentaire.**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **New York, nous voilà !**

 _Deux semaines et demie plus tard…_

 _._

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours détesté prendre l'avion, heureusement, entre Boston et New York, le vol durait seulement un peu plus d'une heure et Wyatt dormait depuis le décollage. J'aurais très bien pu le faire en voiture, sauf que ça aurait été plus long, et beaucoup plus fatiguant aussi. Il y a aussi le point important : je n'ai absolument aucune patience dans les embouteillages et à New York c'était chose courante.

J'avais rapidement annoncé mon départ après avoir accepté le poste, et c'était très satisfaisant de voir la mine déconfite du Chef de Chirurgie, quand je le fis, uns de ceux qui m'avaient conseillé d'abandonner. La suite, c'était déroulé assez rapidement, j'avais engagée des déménageurs et résiliée le bail de mon appartement. Avec l'aide de mes frères, j'avais parcourue plusieurs annonces pour trouver un nouveau foyer disponible immédiatement. Mes frères avaient été géniaux, ils avaient visité une dizaine d'appartements en moins d'une semaine pour être sûr que tout soit prêt pour mon arrivée. Hors de question de dormir à l'hôtel et de vivre dans les valises plusieurs jours.

Nathan et Jasper avaient été très enthousiasme à l'idée que je revienne vivre à New York, moi qui étais loin d'eux depuis presque 15 ans. Malgré la distance des dernières années, on avait toujours été très présent les uns pour les autres. J'étais venu lors de grande occasion à New York, au cours des dernières années, mais c'est eux qui étaient venus le plus régulièrement. Nathan était venu vivre 4 mois avec moi à l'annonce de ma grossesse et les premiers mois de la vie de son filleul. Quand je lui ai annoncée que je déménageais à New York, et que j'allais être chef de service, il était fou de joie. Le fait de pouvoir voir évoluer quotidiennement Wyatt, le comblait.

Jasper, même s'il ne venait pas aussi souvent que mon jumeau, était rassurée de me voir revenir vivre près de lui. Il avait même été celui qui m'avait déniché l'appartement parfait, avec une vue fabuleuse sur le plus grand parc au monde. L'hôpital et mon appartement étaient chacune à une extrémité de Central Park. L'emplacement était idéal, avec environ 15 minutes de voiture, voir un peu plus avec les embouteillages.

 **\- Nous allons bientôt atterrir, à l'aéroport JFK New York. À l'heure prévue : 13 h 38. Je vous demanderais d'attacher vos ceintures. Merci d'avoir voyagé avec nous. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à New York.**

Je détestais les atterrissages, heureusement, tout ce passa très bien, et 15 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans l'aéroport, cherchant mon frère à travers la foule.

 **\- Bella, Bella !** Entendis-je à ma droite

Je me retournai, en fessant attention à mon précieux fardeau, qui inconscient de tout, dormait contre mon épaule. Avec mon sac de voyage sur l'autre épaule, et une main sur une valise à roulette, j'étais clairement encombrée et en équilibre précaire. Heureusement, Nathan se frayait rapidement un chemin en jouant du coude.

 **\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, tu m'as manqué.** S'exclama mon frère aîné, en m'attirant dans une étreinte

 **\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Nathan, mais j'ai besoin d'aide, avant de tout échapper,** protestais-je légèrement

Il se saisit immédiatement de mon bagage à main et de ma valise, me libérant ainsi une main, que je posais sur le dos de mon fils.

 **\- Désolé, je suis juste tellement enthousiasme, ma petite sœur rentre au bercail !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en secouant la tête

 **\- À peine de quatre minutes,** Précisais-je

Nathan rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière en éclatant de rire. C'était si bon à entendre. Tellement familier.

 **\- Quatre minutes qui comptent !** Dit-il en souriant. Viens, allons voir ton nouvel appartement.

Je le suivais hors de l'aéroport avec soulagement, toute cette foule et ces gens me rendaient claustrophobe. Dehors, la chaleur était étouffante, même pour un début juin. J'installais rapidement Wyatt, qui commençait tranquillement à se réveiller, dans son siège adapté que mon frère avait installé au préalable, pendant que ce dernier mettait les valises dans son coffre. Je m'installais sur le siège passager, prête à quitter cet endroit, beaucoup trop surpeuplé.

Jasper démarrait et se mit en file derrière les autres voitures en discutant de tout et de rien avec bonne humeur, comme à son habitude. Je l'observais en souriant, malgré notre gémellité, on ne se ressemblait pas beaucoup. Il est grand, atteignant 1m88 et je suis plus petite d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il est presque blond, et j'ai les cheveux très foncés et bouclé. Il a les yeux bleu clair alors que les miens sont marron. Côté personnalité, le fossé était encore plus grand, il est vivant et plein d'entrain et je suis calme et solitaire. Il est extraverti, je suis introvertie. Le jour et la nuit. Littéralement.

 **\- Je t'ai pris un café en attendant ton arrivée,** Me dit-il soudainement, me tirant hors de mes pensées, en me pointant les portes verres.

 **\- Tu. Es. Génial.** Articulais-je exagérément.

 **\- Je sais, je suis le meilleur, mais je t'en prie, continu à me complimenter,** Se Venta-t-il

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me saisissant du précieux liquide couleur crème.

 **\- Comment va Jasper ?** Demandais-je pour alimenter la conversation

Cela fonctionna car aussitôt demander, Nathan se mit à raconter les dernières histoires de notre frère. Plusieurs personnes pourraient penser que Jasper était mis à part, vu la relation de jumeau que j'avais avec Nathan, mais bien au contraire. Nathan et Jasper étaient très proches tous les deux, travaillant régulièrement ensemble, étant ambulancier pour le premier et policier pour le deuxième. La relation que j'avais avec mon deuxième frère était moins symbiotique que celle que j'avais avec Nathan, mais tout aussi forte. Je savais qu'il était toujours là pour moi, et inversement.

 **\- Voilà on est arrivé !** Déclara Nathan en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué, le paysage, perdue une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Mon conducteur attitré s'était garé dans le stationnement souterrain de mon immeuble.

 **\- C'est notre nouvelle maison ?** Demanda Wyatt, qui avait été silencieux, maintenant il semblait très éveillé et avait l'air d'être pressé de sortir de la voiture.

 **\- Oui, Wyatt, c'est notre nouvelle maison, tous nos meubles sont déjà arrivés, mais il va y avoir des boîtes un peu partout, s'il te plaît, ne court pas partout, et fait attention à l'endroit où tu mets tes pieds, d'accord ?**

Wyatt prit un air sérieux et hocha la tête, me signifiant qu'il avait compris mes demandes. Pendant que je sortais les bagages du coffre, je laissai mon frère libérer mon fils de son siège, leur permettant de se retrouver.

 **\- Génial ! On prend un ascenseur !** S'écrit Wyatt fou de joie en appuyant plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel.

L'ascenseur arriva assez rapidement, et je rentrais à l'intérieur, impatiente que cette journée se finisse et aussi parce que j'étais curieuse de voir l'appartement. Nathan aida mon fils à appuyer sur le bouton menant au 10e étage. La machine monta directement à l'étage demander, ne fessant aucun arrêt.

 **\- I appartements par étage, et tu es au dernier étage.** M'informa mon frère.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couloir, on sentait immédiatement la peinture fraîche.

 **\- À droite, tu es au 10B,** M'indiquait Nathan

Wyatt atteignit la porte, avant même que j'aille le temps de faire un pas, il sautillait impatiemment. Mon frère déverrouilla rapidement la porte pour nous laisser entrer.

La première chose que je remarquai était la luminosité et la sensation de grandeur, tout était très ouvert. La pièce principale était très grande, elle contenait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon. La cuisine se trouvait directement à ma droite, les comptoirs de marbres noirs, les électroménagers en acier inoxydable, et la mosaïque en verres donnait l'impression que la pièce sortait d'un magazine. La salle à manger, avait un luminaire magnifique, rappelant le cristal, ma table en bois travaillé et mes chaises en cuir noir donnaient un ensemble de contraste intéressant. Le salon avait un faux foyer en bois brun foncé, ce qui donnait une continuité du plancher de la même teinte, mon divan sectionnel en cuir noir, était déjà en place, ainsi que mon écran plasma au-dessus du foyer. La pièce saurait absolument superbe, une fois que tous les cartons éparpillés un peu partout, disparaîtraient.

Quatre portes se trouvaient à ma droite, sans aucun doute, les chambres et la salle de bain. J'entrai dans la première, la pièce contenait déjà mon bureau en chêne massif, qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Ma bibliothèque était mise derrière comblant tout le mur face à moi, plusieurs cartons remplis de livre étaient posés un peu partout sur le plancher en bois. La deuxième porte donnait sur une salle de bain celle-ci était grande, avec une douche en verre dans le coin droit, un bain tourbillons dans le coin gauche, une toilette (évidemment) et un sanitaire, en marbre noir, agrémenté de deux lavabos, au-dessus était accroché un immense miroir.

La troisième porte, était la chambre de mon fils. Dans les tons rouges, bleu et blanc, le résultat était magnifique, c'était la seule pièce qui n'avait aucun carton et qui était prête à être utilisé immédiatement, mes frères étaient clairement passés par là. Un lit en forme de bateau rouge, noir et blanc, sur le mur à droite, attirait l'attention immédiatement, au-dessus de celui-ci, une cabane était accessible par un escalier. Sur le mur gauche, une table à dessin, déjà équipé, et à l'opposé une commode au même ton que le lit bateau. Des tableaux avaient été accrochés, les rideaux suspendus et la literie en place, je ne connaissais pas de tel talent de décoration chez mes frères.

Wyatt était déjà en train de monter dans sa cabine, il me fit signe de venir le voir par la fenêtre de celle-ci.

 **\- Tu as vu, maman ? C'est TROP TROP TROP génial !** S'excita-t-il

Je lui souris avant de me tourner par mon frère, qui avait la même expression que mon fils, comme si c'était le matin de Noël.

 **\- C'est magnifique, Nathan,** Le remerciais-je. **Ça a dû être un travail colossal.**

 **\- J'ai été aidé par Jasper, c'était assez amusant en fait ! J'aimerais avoir la taille pour aller jouer dans la cabane avec Wyatt,** S'apitoya-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire, en secouant la tête. Un vrai gamin. Je l'ai à leur amusement pour aller voir la dernière pièce, qui était évidemment ma chambre à coucher. Elle était plus grande que les deux autres chambres, sans l'être trop. Mon mobilier était déjà installé.

Mon lit baldaquin noir, en fer forgé était sur le mur en face, mon frère avait déjà installé les rideaux rouges sur celui-ci et avait fait le lit. Au pied du lit, mon bout de lit rouge, était déjà placé. Aucune boîte à l'horizon.

Cependant, il y avait deux portes à ma gauche, j'ouvris la première et constatai que j'avais ma propre salle de bain, avec un jacuzzi, et une douche en verre, ainsi que deux sanitaires individuels, et une toilette. La deuxième porte, renfermait un dressing avec beaucoup d'étagères et d'espace de rangement. Ainsi, que toutes mes boîtes. Je refermais la porte et regardai mon lit quelque instant avant de décider de m'y allonger quelques minutes, juste pour fermer les yeux.

 **\- Tu peux faire une sieste si tu veux,** lança mon frère qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je sursautai violemment.

 **\- Non, mais, ça ne va pas !** Hurlais-je. **Tu as failli me provoquer une crise cardiaque !**

Cet idiot éclata de rire, incapable de s'arrêter.

 **\- C'est bien marrant, mais pas à ce point,** M'impatientais-je

Nathan me regarda avant rire encore plus fort, Wyatt l'avait rejoint se demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passait.

 **\- J'étais juste en train de m'imaginer devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital à cause d'une crise cardiaque, un comble pour une chirurgienne, tu ferais une bonne impression à tes collèges,** Réussit-il à dire entre quelques rires.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, une énième fois aujourd'hui.

 **\- Très marrant.** Ironisais-je. **Maintenant au boulot et allons rendre cette cuisine fonctionnelle, je commence à travailler après-demain et tout doit être fait d'ici là.**

Wyatt se mit au garde à vous, imité de mon fils.

 **\- À vos ordres chef !**

 **\- À vos ordres, chef-maman !** Renchérit Wyatt

Je soupirai en souriant

 _Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, avec ces deux-là._

 _._

 _._

Toutes les boîtes avaient finalement été déballées dans les temps. Lundi arriva trop rapidement. Nathan nous déposa, Wyatt et moi, à l'hôpital, avant d'aller travailler, et reviendrait chercher mon fils, après son travail, si je n'avais pas terminé. Le bâtiment en face de moi était prestigieux et immense, beaucoup plus que celui ou je travaillais à Boston. J'entrais dans le hall, déjà bondé, bien qu'il soit seulement 7 heures du matin et je me dirigeais d'un pas confiant jusqu'à la réception.

La secrétaire devait avoir une soixantaine d'années, je regardai rapidement son badge, Shelly Cope. Elle avait les yeux rivés des papiers face à elle et n'avait visiblement pas remarqué ma présence. Je me raclais la gorge, attirant son attention sur moi.

 **\- Bonjour, bienvenue au New York Hospital, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?** Dit-elle d'une voix mécanique avec un sourire tout aussi faux

 **\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Chef de Chirurgie, Emil Ramsey, je suis le docteur Swan.** Récitais-je

Presque au même moment, un homme, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, surgit et me tendit la main, que je saisis automatiquement.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis le Chef Ramsey, vous devez être le Dr Swan et toi, tu dois être Wyatt, n'est-ce pas ?** Nous accueillit-il

Ma progéniture fit un coucou de la main, légèrement caché derrière moi, impressionné.

 **\- Effectivement.** Me contentais-je de répondre

Il continuait à sourire, mon air froid et le fait que je n'étais pas très accueillante, n'avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça.

 **\- Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter la crèche et ensuite je vous ferais visiter l'hôpital et vous présentez les chefs de service.**

Je hochai la tête d'un mouvement sec. Il partit vers la droite, et je le suivis docilement, tenant fermement la main de mon fils, qui me suivait sans broncher, sont autre main fermement accrochée à son doudou. Habituellement, il ne l'avait que pour dormir, mais aujourd'hui, il était très nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux enfants et d'avoir une nouvelle éducatrice.

Le docteur Ramsey était un bel homme pour son âge, il devait avoir la mi-cinquantaine, ces yeux bleus ressortaient grâce à sa peau métissée, ces cheveux presque sel, son sourire accueillant et son calme imperturbable, le rendait sympathique.

La crèche était dans un coin reculer de l'hôpital, on passa devant la cafétéria pour s'y rendre. La première chose que je remarquais était les murs d'un bleu très doux, un large bureau définissait l'accueil. Une dame d'un certain âge était derrière celui-ci. Le badge qu'elle portait ne donnait pas son nom, mais il était seulement écrit 'bénévole' sans doute une grand-mère retraitée qui s'ennuie.

 **\- Bonjour, Angélique, on a un nouvel ami aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Wyatt, il a 3 ans, mais il est un peu timide.** Dit Emil sur le ton de la confidence, essayant sans doute de dérider mon fils.

La dite Angélique se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau, au même moment une jeune femme, sans doute l'éducatrice, vint vers nous, souriante.

 **\- Bonjour mon grand, je suis Angélique, une grand-maman qui vient jouer avec vous parfois,** sourit-elle gentiment

Je l'adorais presque instantanément. Wyatt avançait doucement et lui tendit la main, que la grand-mère serra en souriant d'amusement.

 **\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Wyatt Swan, et j'ai 3 ans, avant j'habitais à Boston, mais ma maman m'a dit qu'elle avait un nouveau travail, et qu'on devait changer de maison. Vous savez… Ma maman elle sauve des vies, c'est un super-héros. Puis, moi, quand je vais être grand, je vais faire la même chose. Maintenant, j'ai Parrain, qui vit proche et on va le voir souvent, mon parrain, il va sauver des gens lui aussi toute la journée, mais lui, il conduit un gros camion qui fait plein de bruit et qui a beaucoup de lumière. Maman et Parrain, ils se disputent toujours, mais c'est pour de faux. C'est assez drôle. Hier, on a été dans le Central Park, c'est comme un grand, grand, grand parc, j'ai demandé à Parrain et Maman de le traverser, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour arriver de l'autre côté.** Déballait mon fils à une vitesse phénoménal pour son jeune âge.

Angélique et l'éducatrice étonnée devant tant de conversation, lui sourit gentiment. La grand-mère continua la conversation avec mon fils, qui apparemment n'était plus gêné du tout.

 **\- Docteur Swan, je vous présente Mary Marks, l'éducatrice de Wyatt.** Me présentait mon patron

Je tendis instinctivement la main de l'éducatrice, en essayant de la cerner.

 **\- Enchantée** , Docteur, Sourit-elle, **J'ai un groupe de 6 enfants, en incluant Wyatt, un garçon et une fille du même âge, et les autres sont tous un peu plus jeune. C'est un bon groupe, je crois qu'il va bien s'intégrer.**

Elle était en confiance, j'aimais bien les personnes qui avaient ce trait de caractère.

 **\- Parfait, évidemment, aux moindres problèmes, je veux être avertie.** Demandais-je calmement

 **\- Évidemment,** Approuva-t-elle immédiatement

 _Un point de plus pour toi_ , pensais-je

 **\- Si cela vous convient, j'amènerai présenter Wyatt au groupe, pendant que vous réglez les papiers administratifs.**

Je hochai la tête, lui donnant mon approbation. Mon fils était actuellement en train de débattre du meilleur jeu extérieur avec Angélique.

 **\- Chéri,** Dit-je attirant sont attention, **veux-tu allez avec Madame Mary, pendant que maman, parle avec Madame Angélique ? Madame Mary à pleins de nouveaux jouets à te montrer, à ce que j'ai entendu dire.**

Mon fils me donnait toute son attention, aussitôt qu'on mentionnait le mot 'jouet' c'était instantané.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, se tournant vers sa nouvelle éducatrice qui confirmait.

Ni une ni deux, il lui saisit la main, sans doute prêt à l'accompagner au bout du monde, tant qu'il avait un nouveau jouet pour jouer.

La partit administrative fût rapidement réglé, et j'autorisais mes frères à venir chercher leur neveu, au même titre que moi, sans que la crèche n'ait besoin de me contacter pour que j'approuve. J'allais voir où en était mon fils, il était en train de jouer avec un camion à la sirène stridente avec un garçon de son âge.

 **\- Wyatt,** l'appelais-je du seuil de la porte, **Je vais partir travailler, si tu as un souci, dis-le à Madame Mary et je reviendrais, d'accord ?**

Il resta à son emplacement, releva la tête et me fit un au revoir de la main avant de retourner à son jouet. Il semblait peu conscient du fait que je partais, ce qui était positif. Je rejoignis le chef, qui m'attendait toujours dans le calme sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience.

 **\- C'est parti pour le grand tour,** M'annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme

 _C'est parti pour la fosse au lion,_ pensais-je sans enthousiasme

* * *

 ** _Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

 ** _Laissez moi un commentaire, j'apprécie avoir votre avis, et c'est mon seul salaire :)_**

 ** _À lundi prochain !_**

 ** _Lexie_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Hors de contrôle

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Désolé pour le léger retard, mon fils est malade.**_

 _ **Pouilli : Merci pour ton commentaire, effectivement je me suis rendu compte trop tard de mon erreur.**_

 _ **Pims10: Oui effectivement, il faudrait plus de crèche qui donne envie, à cause de mon côté perfectionniste, j'ai décidée de garder mon garçon (qui à maintenant 3 ans et demi) à la maison, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la perle rare. Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **Guest: Merci !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Hors de contrôle**

On commençait le grand tour, comme il l'appelait, par la cafétéria, où j'accueillie mon café avec grand plaisir.

– **On va commencer par la cardiologie, j'ai promis à ma femme de t'emmener dès que possible dans son service, et je tiens à ne pas finir sur le canapé ce soir,** Blagua-t-il, je lui fis un sourire poli, le laissant détailler la journée. **Ensuite, on va aller en neuro, la générale, la fœtale, la plastique, ortho, la radio, le labo, les urgences, ensuite on va aller dans mon bureau où je vais vous remettre les horaires et toute la paperasse de Chef de service, signé votre contrat aussi, et puisqu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, on va finir par le service de Pédiatrie.**

Je marchais à ces côtés maintenant le rythme, facilement, je me sentis soulagée de savoir le déroulement de ma journée. J'aimais avoir le contrôle de la situation, le plus possible, je détestais quand les choses m'échappaient.

 **\- C'est parfait, Chef !** M'exclamais-je, je crois même qu'il eût le droit à un sourire sincère et spontané, le chanceux !

J'avais hâte de revoir Lou, je la connaissais depuis 10 ans, maintenant. Je l'avais rencontré lors de ma 3e année de Fac. Elle m'avait aidé à sortir d'une toilette dans laquelle j'avais, par je ne sais quel moyen, réussi à m'enfermer. Elle venait animer un cours, auquel j'étais censée participer, mais que j'avais loupée, à cause de cette mésaventure. Quand elle sut, que j'avais loupé son cours, elle m'offrit tout de suite un café, autour duquel, elle répéta tout ce que j'avais manqué. L'amitié avait été instantanée, ce qui était assez rare pour moi. Elle avait un côté tellement maternel qu'elle réussirait à faire fondre le cœur des plus durs. Elle m'avait rencontré un peu avant que je me ferme complètement aux autres. J'avais gardé le contact, toutes ces années, la gardant comme une amie très chère, et une présence maternelle qui me manquait tant.

Elle m'avait confiée, il y a quelques années, son regret de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle me considérait comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Lou a sans doute été la première à être folle de joie à l'annonce de ma grossesse, elle m'appelait tous les jours, et était venue passer quelques jours après la naissance de Wyatt. Elle s'était gâtée au maximum avec mon fils et m'avait rendu complètement dingue, en fessant le ménage de tout et en organisant chaque recoin de mon appartement. Je n'avais rien dit pour ne pas la vexer, et je voyais bien qu'elle adorait être Granny, surnom autoproclamé par elle-même. Elle était naturellement devenue la marraine de mon fils.

On arriva rapidement en cardiologie, avant même que j'aie mis un pied dans son service, je croisai le regard de ma vieille amie. Elle arriva rapidement à mes côtés et m'entraîna dans une étreinte affectueuse, qui je devais bien l'avouer, m'avait terriblement manqué. Alors, qu'elle me relâcha pour me regarder, je lui offris un sourire rayonnant, et totalement sincère.

– **Ma jolie Bella, tu es magnifique, tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux ? Wyatt, c'est bien adapter à la crèche ? Oh, je vais aller le voir, tout à l'heure. Il doit avoir tellement grandi, depuis la dernière fois. J'ai vu tes frères, il y a quelques semaines, ils ont l'air de bien aller. Ils sont en forme. Toi aussi, tu es radieuse. Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu emménages ici.** Déballait-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Je venais de trouver de qui mon fils retient cette manie de faire un discours sans respirer, elle a sans doute dû lui donner des cours d'apnée. Après toutes ces années à la côtoyer, j'avais appris à retenir ces questions et de lui répondre en une seule et même phrase.

– **Merci, oui ça fait quelques mois que je ne l'ai est pas coupé. Wyatt m'a oublié dès l'instant où il a appris l'existence d'un nouveau jouet. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir. Mes frères vont très bien, et ils sont en pleine forme, effectivement. Encore une fois merci et oui, tu me l'as dit, au moins mille fois. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir Lou. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Maintenant, on va pouvoir prendre des cafés quotidiens ensemble, et tu vas pouvoir continuer à me donner des cours,** blaguais-je.

Lou était une femme tout en rondeur, même si je savais qu'elle complexait sur ces kilos en trop, elle était pour moi, une des femmes les plus magnifiques que je connaisse. Ces yeux bruns pétillant et c'est cheveux coupés très court, à la garçonne, noire, lui donnait une image maternelle. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans Lou.

Elle ramenait ces mains contre son cœur, continuant à m'observer, comme une mère observe sa fille, de retour, après une très longue absence. Pensez à Lou comme une mère, me rappelait ma défunte mère. Je détestais penser à elle, ça me rendait triste et nostalgique et je déteste ces émotions, ils ont trop de contrôle. Je repoussai ces sentiments au fond de moi, et continuai à sourire à mon amie, mettant le reste loin de mes pensées.

– **On devrait se faire un dîner, un de ces soirs, quand tu voudras, pour rattraper le temps perdu,** dit-elle en jouant dans mes cheveux.

 **\- C'est une très bonne idée, on fait ça, très bientôt,** Lui promis-je posant ma main sur son bras.

– **Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ?** Demanda-t-elle en me regardant sur toutes les coutures

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

 _Pire qu'une mère_ , pensais-je

– **Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas, je mange sainement et je me tiens en forme.** Souriais-je.

Le mari de Lou qui était alors silencieux, nous laissant nous retrouver. Se déplaça près de sa femme.

– **Pas que je veuille briser vos retrouvailles, mais on a encore beaucoup de personnes à rencontrer.** Interrompit le Chef

La façon donc il regardait Lou, et le regard qu'elle lui renvoyait, ne laissait aucun doute. Ils s'aimaient, plus que tout, et sans condition. Je détournai les yeux, pudique de ce genre de sentiments entre deux personnes. J'entendis le bruit d'un baiser. Lou m'élança une dernière fois, avant de me laisser partir.

Le prochain arrêt fut en neuro, le service avait l'air plutôt calme, un homme était accoudé au comptoir principal du service, et semblait parler à une infirmière, comme s'il draguait.

 _Sérieusement ? Qui drague en Neuro ?_

– **Emmett,** l'interpellait mon guide 'touristique'

Le dénommé Emmett, se retourna, et me lança un sourire. Il me tendit la main que je saisissais et la garda dans la sienne.

– **Emmett McCarty, on voit que le Chef engage seulement des femmes magnifiques, cela doit faire partie des critères d'embauches.**

Le Chef en question soupira et lança un regard d'avertissement au Chef de Neuro. Je souris amèrement.

 **\- Bella Swan, on voit que le Chef engage des crétins, ça ne doit pas faire partie des critères d'embauches.** Lançais-je glacial

Au lieu d'être vexer, le docteur McCarty, éclata de rire et se tourna vers Ramsey

 **\- C'est parfait ! Je l'adore.** Lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers moi. **On va bien s'entendre, j'adore les femmes qui ont du piquant. En parlant de femme de caractère, si vous rencontrez une certaine Rosalie McCarty, c'est ma femme.**

Je hochais la tête lentement, pas sûre de si je l'appréciais ou pas.

– **Justement, on va au service de la chirurgie générale,** Dit Ramsey, mettant fin à cette conversation.

Je suivis silencieusement le Chef, en me questionnant encore sur le curieux personnage que je venais de rencontrer. La générale était à côté de la neuro, nous arrivâmes rapidement, une femme, enceinte visiblement, était assise sur une chaise en consultant un dossier.

– **Rosalie.** Salua-t-il

 _Non, mais c'est quoi cette manie de s'appeler par leur prénom dans cet hôpital ?_

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je tendis ma main, qu'elle saisit.

– **Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle Chef de Chirurgie Pédiatrique,** dis-je

– **Enchanté,** dit-elle

Je forçai un sourire, qui devait sans doute ressembler à une grimace avant de me retourner vers le Chef.

 **\- C'est un règlement de l'hôpital d'épouser le chef du service d'à côté ?** Blaguais-je

 _Je venais vraiment de… blaguer ? Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête. Je ne suis pas du genre à blaguer, tu te fais présenter, tu serres leurs mains, tu hoches la tête, et tu repars. Reprends-toi, Swan,_ me flagellais-je mentalement.

Ramsey et McCarty éclatèrent de rire. La blague devait être drôle.

– **Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent vous n'avez rencontré que Lou, que vous connaissiez déjà, et qui est ma femme, et le couple Emmett-Rosalie, mais ce sont les seuls couples au sein des Chefs de service. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous forcerais pas à épouser la traumato,** Me Promit-il.

– **Me voilà rassurée.** Dis-je, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir retenu mon commentaire précédent.

– **Elle à très bien rembarrée Emmett,** Raconta Le Chef avec un sourire

– **Il a dû adorer, cet idiot s'amuse à faire ça avec chaque nouvelle employée, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est un peu lourd, mais très gentil, il ne dépasse pas certaines limites, c'est quelqu'un de bien,** Sourit doucement Porter

À la façon que parlait la Chef du service de Général, de son mari, aucun doute qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. J'espère juste qu'elle lui en a bien fait baver avant de l'épouser. Finalement, je crois que je vais lui laisser sa chance à cet Emmett.

Après, quelques banalités supplémentaires, je quittais le service avec mon guide, un léger mal de tête commençait à me guetter. Il restait encore la Chirurgie Fœtal, Plastique, Ortho et Traumato et Radio et Labo.

Entrer dans le service de chirurgie fœtal, me rappelaient bien des souvenirs. Une femme, un peu plus vieille que moi, s'avançait vers nous.

– **Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon service, je suis Alice Brandon.** Nous accueillit-elle joyeusement

Elle semblait très pétillante et énergique.

– **Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle Chef de Chirurgie Pédiatrique,** Me présentais-je en tendant ma main qu'elle prit automatiquement.

Maintenant, que c'était fait, j'avais juste hâte de passer au prochain service, rapidement de préférence, j'étais épuisé, j'avais mal à la tête et je mourrais de faim, sans compter que mon café était terminé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Malheureusement, pour moi, Ramsey et Brandon partirent dans une conversation interminable, sur un patient, qu'ils avaient en commun. Commençant à m'impatienter, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui m'annonçait qu'il était pratiquement 11 heures 30. Quand, finalement, mon guide décida d'aller à un autre service, une infirmière lui demanda de signer un papier, me faisant patienter une fois de plus. Voyant que leur conversation continuait, une fois de plus en longueur, alors que le service de plastique était face à moi, je décidais d'y aller seule, avant de perdre réellement patience.

Je ne vis pas de médecin à l'horizon, seulement une infirmière qui grignotait sur le pouce, je m'avançais vers elle, et lança une énième fois la même tirade.

– **Bonjour, je suis Lexie Hathaway, la nouvelle Chef de Pédiatrique, est-ce que le chef de service est dans les parages ?** Dis-je avec lassitude

– **Il n'est pas bien loin, il allait seulement parler à un résident concernant un patient.** Dit-elle gentiment. **Ah ! Justement le voilà**

Je suivis son regard pour tomber sur un médecin, début quarantaine, grand, assez séduisant, clairement pas mon style mais bon les couleurs et les goûts. Il était prostré au milieu du couloir, sa tablette à la main. Habituellement, j'aurais assez de politesse pour attendre qu'il finisse sa tâche, mais présentement, j'étais sérieusement sur le point de me mettre à hurler. Alors, j'avançai vers lui, et attendis d'avoir son attention, ce qui se fit presque qu'instantanément.

– **Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle Chef de Pédiatrie,** Lâchais-je

Il me regarda quelques secondes interloquées, que je sois aussi effrontée, sans doute, mais il finit par me tendre la main.

– **Joey Jenning, Chef de plastique et ORL. Vous avez l'air d'avoir répété cette phrase souvent aujourd'hui.** Dit-il en souriant.

– **Trop souvent. J'ai encore pas mal de services à faire pour terminer le 'grand tour'** , dis-je.

Il se penchait légèrement vers moi

– **Tu vas te sauver de l'ortho, Oliver Miles, le chef du service est au bloc pendant encore 3 heures.** Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, malgré moi, déclenchant l'hilarité de mon interlocuteur.

– **Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je vais peut-être avoir le droit d'être nourrie,** Dis-je tranquillement. **Merci pour le tuyau, bonne journée**

Je tournai les talons, prête à tuer la personne qui m'empêcherait d'aller déjeuner. Je retrouve le Chef Ramsey, encore au même endroit, avec la même infirmière, j'approchai de leur groupe, espérant d'avoir son attention assez rapidement, pour ne pas que mon envie de manger, ravive mon impolitesse. Heureusement, il se tourna vers moi en me voyant revenir.

– **Vous avez été vous présentez à Joey ?**

– **Effectivement, et maintenant je vais aller déjeuner, pour ce qui est de l'ortho, Docteur Miles est au bloc pendant les 3 prochaines heures. Alors, radio, labo, traumato.** Déclarais-je avant de tourner les talons et partir pour la cafétéria avant de me faire de nouveau entraîner dans un tourbillon de rencontre et de prénom à retenir.

Je retrouvai facilement la cafétéria, heureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de personnes, m'empêchant ainsi de faire dus coudre et de pester. Je pris un sandwich, une salade, de la soupe, une pomme, un morceau de gâteau, un biscuit et un grand café. J'étais morte de faim. Le sandwich disparut rapidement ainsi que tous les aliments que j'avais commandés. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais satisfaite, et j'avais le ventre plein, alors je redeviens d'une humeur plus acceptable, je remplis une nouvelle fois mon café, et je repartis cependant, sur la route, je croisais le service de radio, et je décidai d'aller faire les présentations, pendant que j'y étais.

Justin Marks, s'occupait de la Radio, c'était le frère de Mary, l'éducatrice de Wyatt, rencontrée plus tôt. Je ressortie rapidement, et alla directement au labo qui se trouvait, justement près du dernier service. Après une rencontre, oh combien inintéressante, d'une énième personne de la journée, je partis à la recherche du Chef Ramsey que j'avais abandonné presque une heure plus tôt. Je le retrouvai facilement, non loin du service de Lou, comme par hasard.

– **Vous avez bien mangé ?** Demanda-t-il

– **Oui, merci.** Dis-je simplement. **Je suis passée devant la radio et le labo, alors il ne reste que la traumato.**

– **Oh ! Eh bien, parfait, allons-y alors.** Sourit-il

Alors, que je le suivais en traumato, qu'il m'apprit que le service se faisait appeler affectueusement 'la mine' par tous, je laissais mon esprit vagabondé une fois de plus. Cet hôpital était clairement bizarre, tout le monde s'appelait par leur prénom, ils souriaient et faisaient des blagues tout le temps, ils étaient flippants.

À peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle de traumato, que je fus saisit par toutes ces personnes qui couraient à droite et à gauche.

– **Quatre AVP, MAINTENANT !** Hurla l'infirmière

Au même moment, l'entrée des urgences s'ouvrit laissant des ambulanciers et leurs brancards entrés, et la frénésie reprit de plus belle. Les 3 premiers patients, avaient l'air d'être légèrement blessés, quelques plaies sans plus. Cependant, le dernier patient entra en hurlant, une infirmière se rua vers lui, en même temps qu'une résidente et ces internes.

– **Bipez la pédiatrie,** Cria la même infirmière

À ces mots, je sortis de ma torpeur et m'élançais au travers de la salle frénétique, et me plaçai à la droite du gamin.

– **Pas besoin de biper la pédiatrie,** Rétorquais-je

L'infirmière me dévisageait, comme si j'avais deux têtes

– **Vous êtes qui, vous ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement

 **\- Bella Swan, Chef de Pédiatrie, maintenant, bougez-vous, deux milligrammes de morphine.** Ordonnais-je à l'infirmière. **Amenons-le dans une salle, laquelle est dispo ?**

– **La 3, est à vous.** Déclara l'infirmière.

– **Parfait ! Il me faut un échographe et je veux aussi que vous bipiez la plastique et la neuro,** Énumérais-je en amenant le patient dans la salle prévue, avec l'aide de la résidente.

Les internes, se déplacèrent rapidement, m'apportant ce que je demandais, et injectant la morphine, qui agit rapidement, calmant le patient, je pus rapidement faire l'échographie abdominale, ne détectant pas de problème, tout était normal, hormis une grosse coupure de 10 centimètres sur son visage et un gros hématome sur le ventre.

– **Rien à signaler, faites-lui des prises de sang et les contrôles standards, il doit être surveillé toutes les heures.** Ordonnais-je

Le docteur McCarty entra dans la salle au même moment que je retirais mes gants pour céder ma place.

– **Garçon de 9 ans, chute de 3 mètres d'un toboggan, échographie abdominal OK, à reçu 6 mg de morphine.** Annonçais-je. **Il est à vous, transféré le dans mon service quand vous aurez fini, et tenez-moi au courant.**

Le docteur McCarty avait écouté attentivement le contre rendu, la différence entre maintenant et notre première rencontre était flagrante. Il savait être professionnel apparemment.

Je sortis de la salle de trauma #3, le chef était toujours là en train de converser avec un autre médecin, la conversation se termina rapidement et il vint me voir.

– **Beau boulot, Swan,** me félicita-t-il

Je hochai rapidement la tête en guise de remerciement.

– **Le chef de la traumatologie, le docteur Cullen, est présentement au bloc, donc on va aller à mon bureau remplir toute la paperasse et ensuite je vais vous montrer votre service. Vous aurez tout le temps de le rencontrer plus tard.** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie des urgences.

La paperasse et les papiers furent remplis en un peu moins de 2 heures, la journée touchait presque à sa fin pour moi. Le docteur Ramsey avait fait se réunir plusieurs personnes, je me positionnais au côté du Chef, légèrement décaler derrière lui.

– **Merci à tous d'être présent, comme vous le savez tous, nous accueillons aujourd'hui, notre nouvelle chef de Pédiatrie,** Déclara le Chef Ramsey

L'ambiance dans la salle, ou plutôt dans l'accueil du service en question, était calme, Emil Ramsey imposait clairement le respect. Je regardais les différentes personnes autour de moi, la plupart des chefs de service se tenaient en retrait, les cinq chirurgiens pédiatriques sous mon commandement, ainsi que 6 personnes se tenaient devant nous à distance de deux mètres et derrière eux une vingtaine de personnes.

 _Résident et interne_ , pensais-je immédiatement

Tous regardaient l'orateur, sans broncher, ni montré d'impatience quelconque. Le chef de chirurgie me fit signe de la main, me signalant que je devrais prendre la parole, il se décala légèrement, et je m'approchai pour me mettre au centre, face à tous. Cette journée avait été épuisante, et c'était la dernière ligne droite avant qu'elle se termine. J'avais rencontrée trop de gens et je n'avais clairement pas été dans ma zone de confort, mais cela allait changer dès maintenant.

J'observais quelques secondes la foule devant moi. Les regards curieux des internes me détaillaient, alors que les résidents, qui m'avaient sans doute reconnue, étaient déjà pendus à mes lèvres avant même que je ne dise un mot.

– **Je m'appelle Bella Swan, certains ont entendu parler de moi, d'autres non. Pour les chirurgiens de mon service, je veux vos indisponibilités pour les gardes, chaque début de mois, le 2 au plus tard, ensuite vous vous débrouillez avec votre horaire, si vous n'êtes pas content, ça ne saura plus mon problème, excepté les urgences familiales, évidemment. J'ai rencontré les chefs de service un peu plus tôt dans la journée, donc je vais surtout faire mes présentations pour vous les résidents et les internes, puisqu'on va travailler en étroite collaboration, tous les jours. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela fonctionnait avec le dernier chef, cependant je vais vous dire comment cela va fonctionner avec moi.** Déclarais-je d'une voix forte et claire, tout à fait en confiance. **Règle numéro 1 : Je ne suis pas votre amie, ni votre mère et encore moins votre confidente. Vos problèmes personnels, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne supporte pas les pleurnicheries, le travail bâclé ou les personnes qui me font de la lèche. Donc, gardez ça pour vous. Règle numéro 2 : Je vous dis de faire quelque chose, vous le faites, sans discussions et sur le champ, aussi non, vous dégagez de mon service.** (Quelques hoquets de stupeur, venant de résident et interne, retentissent dans l'assemblé, alors que je vis Emmett et Rosalie du coin de l'œil, celle-ci donnant un billet à son mari qui riait silencieusement) **Règle numéro 3 : Si je dors, ayez une bonne excuse pour venir me réveiller, un patient qui va mourir si je ne viens pas, ou qui est en train de mourir, ou qui est mort, ça m'intéresse, aussi non passer votre chemin, si je me fais réveiller parce qu'un patient a eu une légère tachycardie, je m'occupe du patient et ensuite je vous tue. Règle numéro 4 : Pas de question sur moi, comme le dit la règle numéro 1, je ne suis pas votre amie, donc ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Finalement, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à bosser dur, dans le cas contraire, je deviendrais sans doute votre pire cauchemar. Sur ce : Des questions ?**

Un silence stupéfait accueilli la fin de ma tirade.

– **Parfait, maintenant, au boulot !** Ordonnais-je

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié(e)s !**_

 _ **La semaine prochaine il va y avoir plus d'action, alors préparez-vous !**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je ne suis pas la reine de l'orthographe, de la grammaire et ect.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas non plus a l'abri d'une erreur.**_

 ** _Laissez moi un commentaire ! C'est mon seul salaire et j'aime toujours avoir vos avis._**

 ** _Passez une bonne semaine et à lundi !_**

 ** _Lexie._**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Innatendu

_**Bonjour ! J'ai envie de me cacher honnêtement... je n'ai pas de 'bonne' excuse à vous donner. Le chapitre est prêt depuis longtemps. Entre temps je suis tombée enceinte...malheureusement j'ai aussi vécue ma 5e fausse couche. J'ai eu de la difficultés à reprendre mes activités.**_

 _ **Bref ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **Inattendu**_

Il était à peine 5 heures du matin quand je claquai la portière de ma voiture avec la hanche, les mains prises par un lourd carton. Mon fils était resté avec son oncle, Jasper. Celui-ci viendrait le déposer à la crèche plus tard dans la matinée.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Dans le hall, Lou Ramsey m'attendait en souriant, tenant deux cafés fumant à la main.

 **\- Je me doutais que tu allais arriver plus tôt, aujourd'hui.** Dit-elle en souriant

 **\- Que veux-tu ? Les habitudes sont difficiles à changer !**

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à mon service, dans mon nouveau bureau, en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Je me surpris à sourire et à être de bonne humeur ce matin, ce n'était pas très commun que je sois si souriante, en encore moins dans un hôpital, mais Lou avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Je déposai mon carton sur l'imposant bureau en chêne qui était au centre de la pièce. Une chaise en cuir était en place pour moi, et devant se tenait deux fauteuils en cuir noir, pour mes invités. Le mur du fond était une immense fenêtre rendant la pièce extrêmement lumineuse, malgré les faibles rayons de soleil à cette heure. Une bibliothèque était à ma droite, à côté se tenait un classeur verrouiller pour mes dossiers. Je remarquai un sofa 3 place en cuir noir, sur le mur gauche, accompagné d'un fauteuil, d'une table basse en vitre et d'une lampe en fer avec un abat-jour blanc. Ce qui me surprit, fut la magnifique orchidée blanche posée sur mon bureau, dans un vase en cristal.

 **\- Elle te plaît ?** Demanda Lou en désignant la plante.

 **\- Elle est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !** Dis-je émue

 **\- C'est pour te souhaiter la bienvenue, je suis tellement heureuse de te savoir près de moi.** Dit-elle en me prenant dans ces bras

Avec Lou, c'était difficile de ne pas me rappeler ma mère, elle était tellement maternelle. Je devais sans cesse repousser le souvenir de ma génitrice, ne désirant pas raviver tous ces souvenirs pénibles. Je la serrai contre moi de longue seconde, appréciant cette étreinte si rare.

L'orchidée n'était pas ma fleur préférée, c'était celle de ma mère. J'en avais une chez moi, dans mon salon, mais en avoir une au bureau me plaisait. C'était comme si ma mère était toujours un peu avec moi, où que j'aille. Lou me tendit mon café, maintenant que mes mains étaient libres. On continua de parler dans la bonne humeur et elle m'aida à ranger les dossiers que j'avais emmenés. On dut faire un autre voyage jusqu'à mon véhicule pour aller chercher les deux autres cartons que j'y avais laissés. En moins d'une heure, mon bureau était fonctionnel et mes effets personnels étaient en place. Un tableau du port de Northport, mon village natal, était suspendu au-dessus du sofa, deux cadres photos étaient installés sur mon bureau, à côté de mon ordinateur de sorte que juste moi pouvait les voir, la première représentait Wyatt et moi, prise quelques jours plus tôt, et une autre avec toute ma famille (mes frères, mon fils et moi).

Je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, mais derrière la porte, trois crochets étaient installés. Deux blouses d'un blanc immaculé, m'y attendaient. Je regardai quelques instants l'inscription.

 _Isabelle Swan_

 _Chef de Chirurgie Pédiatrique._

Je souris en caressant légèrement les lettres, mais je me repris rapidement pour en enfiler une, repoussant le côté sentimental de tout cela. Mon nom était aussi sur la porte ainsi que sur la plaque métallique sur le bout de mon bureau. Cet endroit était officiellement à moi.

Je regardai avec fierté mon bureau, me tenant au centre de celui-ci. J'avais travaillée fort pour y arriver. Je remarquai que Lou tenait le cadre de la photo récente de Wyatt, ces sourcils étaient froncés et son regard me parut troublé.

 **\- Ça va ?** Demandais-je perplexe

Elle sursauta avant de reposer le cadre et de me regarder. Je la connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le sourire qu'elle me lançait était faux.

 **\- Oui… Oui ! Tout va bien… Je me disais juste qu'il avait beaucoup grandi.** Mentit-elle

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais je me forçai à sourire, décidant de ne pas faire attention à son mensonge.

 **\- Oui, il grandit vite. Il me semble qu'il est né hier, mais cela fait déjà plus que 3 ans. C'est fou.**

On échangea quelques banalités supplémentaires avant que celle-ci quitte mon bureau, mal à l'aise. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arrivait, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'allai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil devant mon ordinateur. J'ouvris le tiroir central pour trouver mon bipeur, mon pass de l'hôpital, ainsi qu'une tablette qui me suivrait dans tous mes déplacements. J'ouvris la tablette en entrant mon nom utilisateur et mon mot de passe pour accéder à ma plateforme informatique.

Maintenant que tout était beaucoup plus technologique, tous les dossiers des patients étaient enregistrés dans un système, rendant les choses beaucoup plus simple et rapide. En un seul clic on pouvait retrouver les résultats, les scans, les tests demandés et tout le dossier personnel des patients, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. Étant donné que j'étais chef du service, j'avais également accès à tous les dossiers des chirurgiens sous mon autorité, pouvant ainsi superviser leurs dossiers.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sortit de mes pensées. _Jasper._

 _ **Le petit est à la crèche, il a demandé à te voir, je lui ai dit que tu irais l'embrasser. Passe une bonne journée sœurette. Je t'aime.**_

Je tapai rapidement une réponse avant de me lever.

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour ce matin ! Je vais aller le voir tout de suite. Bonne journée et sois prudent ! Je t'aime aussi.**_

J'accrochai mon bipeur à la ceinture de mon jean, et clippai ma carte d'identité sur la poche de ma blouse. Je remarquai vaguement qu'il était plus de 9 heures avant de me saisir de ma tablette et je glissai mon portable dans ma poche. J'allai directement à la crèche, saluant d'un geste de tête, une femme que je ne connaissais pas à l'accueil. Je trouvai rapidement Mary, celle qui s'occupa de mon fils. Elle était justement en train de donner un livre à colorier à ma progéniture.

 **\- Bonjour !** Dis-je attirant leurs attentions.

 **\- Maman !** Cria Wyatt en courant dans ma direction.

Je le réceptionnai facilement en le serrant dans mes bras. Je m'installai ensuite à ces côtés. Je le regardai colorier son dessin de dragon pendant qu'il me parlait de ce qu'il avait fait avec son oncle, ce matin. Ces yeux brillaient et sa voix était enthousiasme. Autant j'adorais passer du temps avec lui, je ne pus rester que quelques minutes, je l'embrassai de longues minutes avant de devoir repartir dans mon service.

J'arrêtai à la cafétéria me chercher un énième café. Je me dirigeai vers les consultations, puisque j'avais un rendez-vous ce matin, avec un de mes petits patients que je suivais depuis sa naissance.

Victor Ramirez était un gamin joyeux de 4 ans qui était malheureusement né avec la maladie de Crohn. Une maladie inflammatoire chronique du système digestif. J'avais dû l'opéré à plusieurs reprises depuis sa naissance. J'avais procéder à une ablation partielle de son intestin lors de sa dernière chirurgie, i mois. Celui-ci semblait bien aller depuis, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise. La mère avait fait plusieurs allers-retours à San Francisco, celle-ci vivait au Kansas, mais elle était en déplacement quand le travail avait commencé et elle avait dû accoucher dans l'hôpital où j'étais résidente. Ayant un bon lien avec celle-ci, elle avait voulu que je sois la seule à suivre son fils, et elle avait fait les déplacements en Californie à chaque fois que cela a été nécessaire. Maintenant que j'étais à New York, elle faisait la même distance mais à l'opposé.

J'entrai dans la salle, où le petit garçon et sa mère m'attendaient tranquillement. Celui-ci était en train de jouer sur la table de consultation avec plusieurs petits véhicules. Sa mère tourna la tête vers moi en me souriant en me voyant arriver. On se salua amicalement, on discuta du petit Victor alors que j'invitai celui-ci à s'installer pour l'ausculter.

 **\- Alors, mon grand, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?** Demandais-je en relevant son t-shirt pour regarder la plaie cicatriser.

 **\- Bien ! J'ai même joué au football avec mon cousin, et je n'ai même pas eu mal. J'ai été dans de très grand manège. Je n'ai même pas eu mal !** Répeta-t-il pendant que je tâtais son estomac.

Il continua à raconter ces dernières histoires pendant que je l'examinais. Malheureusement, même si le petit n'avait plus mal, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout allait bien, étant habitué, les enfants qui étaient régulièrement hospitalisés et qui avaient des maladies de naissance, avait généralement une plus haute tolérance à la douleur. Je continuai à déplacer mes mains sur son estomac, espérant me tromper, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais faire abstraction de la bosse que je sentait sous mes doigts. La mère fronça les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose clochait.

 **\- Il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude. Elle connaissait déjà tout cela, son fils avait une maladie qui revenait sans cesse, encore et encore la même chose. Étant mère célibataire, elle faisait tout pour que son fils ait les meilleurs soins, mais on voyait elle était fatiguée de gérer tout cela seule, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

 **\- Je vais devoir faire plus de tests.** Déclarais-je ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

 **\- Après 4 ans, je connais tout ça, s'il vous plaît, Docteur… Dites-moi…**

J'enlevai mes gants et me retournai vers la jeune femme.

 **\- Je ne peux rien garantir… Mais selon mon expérience, je crois que Victor fait un nouvel abcès. Je ne peux rien confirmer mais je vais devoir faire quelques tests supplémentaires.**

Elle hocha la tête tranquillement, ces yeux remplis de larmes. Elle passa une main sur son visage, un geste remplis de lassitude que j'avais malheureusement trop vu dans mon métier. Généralement, c'était plus dur pour les parents que pour les enfants. Je lui lançai un sourire encourageant en lui serrant doucement l'épaule.

 **\- Je vais lui faire préparer une chambre et je vais vous envoyer un résident pour les tests, je reviens vous voir aussitôt que j'en sais plus.** Dis-je doucement, la laissant assimiler qu'elle ne sortirait pas d'ici aujourd'hui.

Je sortis de la chambre en laissant mère et fils, seuls. Je me dirigeai vers les infirmières de mon service, accoudées au comptoir d'accueil, discutant de leurs patients. Je demanda à l'une d'elle de préparer une chambre pour le petit Victor, et de s'occuper des papiers d'admission. Je remarquai deux résidents un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

 **\- Bonjour, quelqu'un est disponible ?** Demandais-je

J'obtiens leur attention immédiatement, ils se retournèrent vers moi, comme électrocutés.

 **\- Oui ! Je suis disponible !** Déclara la résidente avec empressement.

Je la jaugeai quelques secondes avant de me retourner pour aller dans une autre direction.

 **\- Parfait ! Venez avec moi !**

Celle-ci me suivit avec hâte pendant que j'avançais pour aller dans mon bureau. Je lui expliquai le dossier du petit Victor, n'oubliant pas de raconter ces antécédents et les traitements antérieurs. Arriver dans mon bureau, je m'assis dans mon fauteuil pendant qu'elle resta debout devant la porte, en m'écoutant attentivement.

 **\- Faites-lui une hémoculture, une NFS et un TDM abdomino-pelvienne. Je veux les résultats le plus rapidement possible et surveillez-le attentivement, si il a un abcès et que celui-ci doit ce rompre...**

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, nous savions tous les deux ce que cela impliquait, et les risques d'infection. Lors d'un abcès rompu, nous devions rapidement le conduire au bloc pour le drainer et éviter que cela infecte son système digestif et son péritoine, dans les pires car cela se transformait en septicémie qui conduirait au décès du patient.

La jeune femme nota rapidement mes demandes. Un point pour elle, elle ne s'attarda pas et reparti directement faire ce que je lui avais demandé. Tant mieux ! J'aimais les gens qui faisaient bien leur boulot et qui ne s'attardaient pas. Ayant le nom de la résidente, je partageai le dossier du petit Ramirez avec le docteur Reeve, sur la plateforme.

Une NFS, aussi appelée, Numération Formule Sanguine, était un bilan sanguin commun pour évaluer l'état de santé général, ou pour chercher divers troubles tel que l'anémie ou une infection. L'hémoculture est également un test sanguin, essentiel pour détecter d'éventuelles infections avec plus de précision. Finalement le dernier test que j'avais demandé, le TDM, connu sous le nom de tomodensitométrie, était un examen, un scan donnant des images précise des organes. Ces tests étaient nécessaires pour savoir si le patient avait vraiment un abcès et pour connaître la grosseur et l'endroit ou celui-ci se situait. C'était également nécessaire de savoir si le patient avait une infection ou pas, rendant les antibiotiques indispensables.

Je terminai de mettre à jour le dossier, quand mon bipeur sonna. En le regardant, je vis que j'étais appelée à l'urgence. Je me relevai rapidement avant de foncer à l'urgence. On ne savait généralement pas pourquoi on était appelés avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Parfois c'était une consultation et d'autre fois, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Avec les enfants, on ne savait jamais, et il était hors de question de prendre son temps et de risquer leurs vies. En passant devant l'accueil, j'interpellai un résident qui ne semblait pas occupé. Celui-ci me suivit en adoptant le même pas presser que moi.

J'arrivai en moins de 5 minutes dans le service des urgences. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la pièce qu'une infirmière m'interpella, sa voix s'élevant au-dessus du chaos de la salle.

 **\- Docteur Swan ! AVP ! Salle de trauma 3 !**

Alors qu'elle partait en courant en sens inverse, je me dépêchais dans la pièce indiquée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?** Demandais-je d'emblée

Un médecin, qui me tournait le dos, était occupé à appliquer des compresses pour arrêter une certaine hémorragie. Le corps de l'enfant était en très mauvais état, l'accident avait dû être violent. Ce fut le résident du médecin, qui répondit à ma question.

 **\- AVP. Fillette de 2 ans et demi. 2 ACR. Hémorragie non localisée au niveau de l'abdomen. TC envisagé. Elle à reçue 2 culots de 0-. 14 mg de morphine.**

Mon cerveau accueilli rapidement les informations, comme une machine bien huiler. Accident sur la Voie Public, deux Arrêts Cardio-Respiratoire, un Traumatisme Crânien envisagé. Dose maximale de morphine donnée.

Je me plaçai rapidement, en face du médecin déjà occupé à maîtriser l'hémorragie. Je demandai rapidement de biper la neuro.

 **\- La Neuro a déjà été demandée.** Répondit le premier résident

Je détestais les gens qui me contredisaient en temps normal, mais en pleine situation de crise, je le tolérais encore moins.

 **\- Bipez-les, encore !** Aboyais-je alors que j'enfilais des gants rapidement.

Puisque le premier médecin s'occupait déjà de contrôler l'hémorragie, j'essaye de trouver d'où venait la source de celle-ci. L'hémorragie était clairement artérielle, à chaque battement du cœur de l'enfant, le sang giclait. N'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre de blouse chirurgicale, mes vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement ensanglantés, heureusement mes cheveux étaient toujours attachés.

 **\- Il y a trop de sang, je n'arrive pas à trouver l'artère endommagée, on doit la monter au bloc ou on va la perdre.** Déclarais-je.

 **\- Elle n'est pas assez stable pour être déplacée,** Me contredit le médecin.

Prête à lui dire vertement ma façon de penser pour sauver cette petite fille, je relevai les yeux vers lui et je croisai son regard. _Vert._

Mon cœur loupa un battement. J'eus l'impression que la pièce se referma sur moi, alors que mon corps se paralysa.

Ces yeux, ils m'étaient familiers, je les voyais tous les jours en regardant mon fils. Alors que je me tenais face à cet homme, je remarquai qu'il m'avait lui aussi reconnu, une expression de surprise était peinte sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais prononcé mon serment d'Hippocrate, mes mains tremblèrent.

Alors, que mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté et en état de choc, j'entendis le moniteur cardiaque de la petite fille s'emballer.

 **\- Tachycardie !** Cria mon résident.

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, et malheureusement, dans ces circonstances je me doutais que trop bien de ce qui allait arriver. En une fraction de seconde, le moniteur cardiaque diffusait le son que l'on ne veut jamais entendre, encore moins en pédiatrie. Ce bruit fut ce qui me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

 **\- Asystolie !** Annonçais-je à mon tour.

Je commençai immédiatement les manœuvres de réanimation. Je voulais un miracle, je voulais qu'elle reste en vie.

 **\- On l'emmène au bloc, immédiatement,** Ordonna celui qui m'avait contredit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Alors qu'il déverrouillait les roues de la civière, je me mis en califourchon sur le petit corps de la fillette. Je maintenant mon poids sur mes genoux tout en continuant désespérément de la ranimer, alors que la civière traversait les urgences, et le couloir menant aux ascenseurs, pour aller aux blocs. Cela fessait déjà 1 minute 41 secondes qu'elle était en arrêt. Je continuai à m'acharner en essayant qu'elle revienne. Elle était en asystolie, ce qui signifiait que le défibrillateur n'était d'aucune utilité, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune activité cardiaque. Je tentais, avec les manœuvres de réanimation, de provoquer une activité cardiaque me permettant de pouvoir utiliser le défibrillateur. Arriver au bloc, la petite était à presque 3 minutes d'arrêt complet. Je continuai d'appuyer sur sa poitrine, encore et encore, refusant l'inévitable.

L'atmosphère avait changé, alors qu'on menait une course contre la montre, ceux autour de moi avaient arrêté de se presser. Le bloc était silencieux. Seul le bruit de ma respiration saccadée à force de pratiquer les manœuvres de réanimation brisait le calme.

Je continuais encore et encore, je voulais un battement de cœur, je voulais qu'elle puisse fêter ces 3 ans, qu'elle puisse aller à l'école, grandir, tomber amoureuse, se marier, avoir des enfants…

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle était partie, et que je continuais encore et encore de tenter de la faire revenir, quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge. À bout de souffle, totalement épuisée, j'arrêtai d'essayer de la réanimer. Dégoûtée de la tournure de la situation, et de m'être donnée en spectacle en demandant un miracle, je descendis de la civière, retirant mes mains de sa poitrine, là où son cœur ne battrait plus jamais. Je me tournai vers mon résident.

 **\- Prononce le décès !** Dis-je calmement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et de mes sentiments.

Celui-ci regarda l'horloge derrière lui.

 **\- Heure du décès : 11 h 34.**

On entendit sa voix tremblée. Plus personnes ne bougeait, on restait tous en place et dans un silence religieux. On encaissait la situation chacun de notre côté, portant un peu de respect à cette enfant, partie trop tôt, trop vite. C'était la partie que je détestais le plus de mon métier. Je travaillais avec les enfants, car ils étaient innocents, sans crainte et sans aucuns préjugés. Les enfants contrairement aux adultes, étaient toujours authentiques et vraies. Ils apportaient un peu d'authenticité dans ce monde rempli de gens 'faux'. L'envers de la médaille était que c'était un sentiment horrible que de perdre un de ces enfants. De savoir que le monde ne saura plus jamais le même pour les personnes qui l'aimait. J'essayais de détourner mes pensées de ce petit corps meurtri par cet accident de voiture, essayant de ne pas penser au tout petit cercueil dans lequel elle saurait, pour son dernier repos.

Alors, que plusieurs minutes de silence étaient passées, je reculai pour sortir de cette pièce, qui devenait trop étouffante. Faisant abstraction de mon coeur qui battais à tout allure, j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale,en sortant du bloc, je sentis alors une main saisir mon épaule.

Je me retournai, électrocutée par ce contact. Le choc fut aussi violent que la première fois, quand je revis ces yeux verts. J'étais secouée, et je me sentais étouffée par tous ces événements.

 **\- Je me suis souvenu de toi, dès que je t'ai vu.**

Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, alors que je tentai de garder mon visage le plus impassible possible malgré que mon cœur se contracta violemment. Mon estomac avait envie de rendre toute la caféine ingérée.

 **\- Au fait, je suis Edward Cullen, le chef de chirurgie en traumato.** Continua-t-il devant mon silence.

Je le regardai quelques secondes en silence.

 **\- Isabelle Swan, Chef de Chirurgie Pédiatrique.**

Le son de ma voix était froid et distant. Je fus surprise d'avoir été capable de sortir un mot. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, je tournai les talons sans plus de cérémonie.

 _Je devais sortir d'ici. Maintenant._

* * *

 **Encore une fois : Désolé !**

 **Et je répète cette histoire n'est pas une traduction, ni une histoire écrite pour aller avec les personnages Twilight, c'est une histoire que j'écris depuis plusieurs mois et je voulais avoir un avis sur la question et la partager avec vous.**

 **Le site semble supprimer et déplacer des mots, lettres ou phrase de manière aléatoire et totalement hors de mon contrôle, j'essais du mieux possible de corriger les erreurs avant la publication.**

 **Je n'ai aucune expérience médicale (outre, les centaines épisodes de grey`s anatomy écoutée) mais j'aimerais beaucoup converser avec une personne qui s'y connait pour rendre l'histoire la plus réaliste possible, et je cherche aussi une beta si vous êtes intéressée a chasser les vilaines fautes.**

 **Merci a toutes (tous) et je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre d'ici quelques jours.**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Lexie**


End file.
